plundererfandomcom-20200213-history
Hina
is the main female protagonist of Plunderer. She is a solitary girl who lived with her mom on the mountains, until her sudden demise. After her mother's death, she traveled for five years, looking for the Legendary Red Baron. Appearance Hina has short, aqua blue hair that transitions into purple then pink, and has blue eyes. However, both sides of her bangs are long enough that they frame her face. She is fairly petite and dainty in build. She wears a pink shirt with a white cloak buttoning at her neck and trailing behind her. Her hat is black with a flat brim and a flower decorating the side of it with a red ribbon. Personality Hina is easily pinned for being naive. Sheltered as a child and only living with her mother at the time rendered her easily trusting of others and ignorant to the evils of the world. She is also slow to understanding social norms she was raised without. She is very whole-hearted and wishes to protect those her faith is in. She is devoid of cruelty and loathes seeing it and being unable to put a stop to it. Though she is physically unable to, her intention and willingness to put herself in harms way to prevent others from getting hurt are exceedingly high. She is very driven and once she puts her mind to something, she keeps to it. However she is rather timid and gets flustered easily. She is very in touch with her emotions and cries freely despite what others may think. There is no shame in her being empathetic and sensitive, ultimately. She knows deep down what morals she holds onto. Plots Past Events Hina lives in Fieni together with her mother as a child.Plunderer Episode 01 In Hina's childhood, she witnessed her mother absorbed into the Abyss. Before her mother was taken, she told Hina to find the Legendary Red Baron she chose and live together with him. Her mother also gives Hina a Ballot before she is gone. After her mother's death, Hina eventually embarks her journey to find the Legendary Red Baron. Story Events Abilities and Power Hina's count was 441, which corresponds to how many hundreds of kilometers she walked. In Chapter 2, Hina's count is increased to 760 after Licht wins the game of "The Startheft Bout" for her. As she has been living in the mountains for so long, she developed survival skills as seen during their Forest Survival trip with the class. She was also encouraged by Schmelman Bach to study Medical Science and to learn how to use a handgun. Schmelman noted that it did not look good for Hina when she points a knife at people. Trivia *Hina's name is actually based on a her father's blade name, Hina. *Hina's face slightly resembles Nymph from Minazuki Suu's previous works, Sora no Otoshimono. **In the Animate version of Volume 2 cover, it's also shown Astraea wearing Hina's clothes with code "BAKA" on her right leg. [https://www.gamers.co.jp/shop/fair/31082/ Plunderer Vol. 2, Animate Version] *Hina is the reason why Licht was able to take off his mask. References Category:Characters Category:Female